Shipping and delivery companies handle transportation, shipping, and distribution of a large volume of goods. Efficient asset management and unambiguous billing are two important aspects for high productivity and customer satisfaction for these companies. To satisfy these aspects, companies adopt automation at several stages throughout the supply chain to stay in this highly competitive business. For example, wider application of barcode technology for asset management has yielded higher productivity for these companies. However, certain aspects of billing procedures still require human intervention, such as the measurement of the size of consignment goods. Current generation image-based Automatic Identification and Data Capture (AIDC) devices don't support the measurement of such goods. A non-contact, automated measurement of size of goods and other objects would achieve higher productivity, unambiguous billing, and increased customer satisfaction.
Similarly, in the automotive and other manufacturing industries, dimensional error margins during the assembly process result in reduced product quality and, subsequently, lengthy corrective actions. To avoid this, accurate and efficient metrology solutions on components and assembly geometry are needed.
Today, the object metrology task required for asset management in the above-identified markets such as shipping and manufacturing are performed with a large amount of human effort, or simply estimated by an operator, and this leads to loss of revenue, poor productivity, ambiguous billing, and poor customer satisfaction.